Simple Love
by audrey musaena
Summary: Kisah cinta manis antara seorang guru tk dan seorang idol. Mengalir begitu mudah dan sederhana. KYUMIN / GS / 1shoot


Simple Love

Pair : KYUMIN

Cast : Lee Sungmin (24), Cho Kyuhyun (24), and find by your self

Rate : M

Waening : GS, soft NC and typo(s)

Summary : Kisah cinta manis antara seorang guru tk dan seorang idol. Mengalir begitu mudah dan sederhana.

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, diri mereka dan orang2 terdekat. Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik saya. Kesamaan jalan cerita semata karena ketidak sengajaan. Kyu daddy and min mommy have me, Doanghae oppa maybe belong to me.

.

Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang best solo singer, host dibeberapa variety show, and actor. Artis multi talent yang tengah naik daun. Selalu menjadi sorot media karena kesuksesan dan fisiknya yang nyaris sempurna. Sering mendapat skandal dengan seorang yeoja yang ternyata amat ia cintai. Kehidupan asmaranya seakan menjadi konsumsi publik.

Lee Sungmin. Seorang gadis ceria nan lembut yang menjadi guru TK. Disayang oleh seluruh muridnya. Fisik yang nyaris sempurna dengan bibir ber shape M dan mata foxy yang mampu menarik siapa pun yang melihatnya. Ramah, lembut, penyayang dan segala sifat keibuan yang ia miliki.

.

Ting Nong Ting

Bel sekolah berbunyi begitu kencang. Suaranya mampu mencapai seluruh kelas yang ada di sekolah itu, TK Blue. Seruan senang pun menambah kebisingan di sekolah itu.

Tak lama sebuah nyanyian teralun dari masing-masing kelas. Lagu perpisahan yang biasanya murid-murid nyanyikan sebelum pulang. Terkadang ada beberapa yang ikut bergerak mengikuti irama lagu tersebut. Sensasi ceria yang menghangatkan.

Setelah selesai Sungmin bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya. Ya, disinilah Sungmin bekerja. Cita-citanya yang akhirnya dapat tercapai.

"Minnie congcae, lagi tunggu Kyu hyung ne?"

Seorang anak tampak mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang tengah terduduk di salah satu ayunan sekolah. Tangan mungilnya memegang dua ice cream dengan rasa coklat dan vanila.

"Ne, Songsaengnim lagi nunggu Kyu hyung. Baro ingin temenin songsae?"

Sungmin bertanya seraya mengelus pipi bulat itu. Sang namja kecil itu sontak bersemu saat pipinya disentuh tanagan halus songsaengnimnya.

"Ne, Balo akan nemenin Minnie congcae. Cekalian nunggu Cannie... ups"

Buru-buru Baro menutup mulutnya saat nama teman yeojanya keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya nampak makin memerah, begitu Sungmin tersenyum menggoda kearahnya sambil mencubit hidung Baro.

"Aigoo ternyata Baro nungguin Cannie ne? Ya sudah, songsae temanin ne"

Akhirnya kedua namja kecil dan yeoja dewasa itu menunggu di sebuah ayunan. Sesekali Sungmin menggoda anak muridnya tersebut.

Tak lama berselang seorang yeoja kecil manis berlari menuju arah mereka berdua. Baro, segera terbangun dan berusaha menghalangi yeoja kecil itu mendekat ke arah songsaengnimnya.

"Cannie tidak boleh dekat Minnie congcae, ini ice cleam untuk Cannie"

"Eh?"

Sandeul aka Cannie hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Sungmin songsaengnim. Walau yeoja kecil itu tak diajar Sungmin, setidaknya ia pernah merasakan betapa sayangnya songsaengnimnya terhadapnya dan murid-murid lainnya.

"Sini Cannie... aigoo Baro jangan seperti itu pada Cannie"

Sungmin menginterupsi pikiran Cannie yang tengah kebingungan. Didekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh yeoja kecil itu. Tangannya mulai terulur untuk mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Satu tarikan dan Sandeul berada dalam dekap hangat Sungmin.

"Eung hangat" gumam Cannie.

"Balo juga!"

Baro menghentak sebentar kakinya, kemudian memeluk Sungmin dari samping. Keduanya tampak lucu, telihat seperti seorang umma yang memeluk kedua anaknya.

Lama ketiganya berpelukan erat, sampai tak menyadari sesosok namja tampan yang mendekati ketiganya. Namja itu tersenyum melihat kelakuan tiga orang itu, khususnya Sungmin. Ia sering sekali melihatnya dipeluk dengan murid-muridnya setiap hari, dengan murid yang berbeda setiap harinya.

"Ehm"

Satu dehaman namja itu keluarkan. Namun rasa-rasanya tak mampu menganggu momen ketiga orang itu.

"Aku juga ingin dipeluk Minnie songsaengnim"

Namja itu berujar, kali ini lebih keras. Berhasil. Ketiganya segera menengok ke arah namja itu. Begitu Sungmin menangkap wajah namja itu dengan senyum hangat, wajahnya merona hebat.

"Kyu hyung!/ Kyu oppa!"

Kedua bocah kecil itu berteriak dan menghambur ke arah Kyuhyun. Memeluknya pada sisi kanan kiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang seorang artis yang memiliki fans berbagai umur, itu juga berkat bantuan Sungminnya yang mempromosikan Kyuhyun di Tknya. Jadilah Kyuhyun memiliki fans dari kalangan murid Sungmin. Tak jarang Kyuhyun mengunjungi Tk itu untuk memberi beberapa hadiah atau hanya untuk menyapa murid-murid Sungmin.

"Aigoo... Kyu 'kan ingin dipeluk Minnie songsaengnim"

Kyuhyun berpura-pura menampakkan wajah cemberutnya. Berusaha untuk merajuk pada dua bocah mungil yang tengah memeluknya erat.

"Ya cudah. Balo juga balu ingat ingin mengantal cannie pulang. Bye Kyu hyung!"

Baro berucap 'sok' dewasa sambil menarik tangan Sandeul yang masih mengalung erat di leher Kyuhyun. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dua pasangan dewasa itu dalam diam.

"Jadi..."

"A-apa?"

"Pelukannya mana songsaengnim?"

Blush

Sungmin kembali bersemu. Kalimat Kyuhyun yang sederhana saja mampu membuatnya merona apalagi yang ...

Kyuhyun segera medekap tubuh Sungmin. Membawanya dalam pelukan yang terkesan dalam dan sarat akan cinta. Sesekali hidung Kyuhyun menghirup aroma yang menguar dari rambut Sungmin. Menciumi rambut Sungmin berkali-kali tanpa bosan.

"Bogoshippo" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Nado~" balas Sungmin sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengalun sempurna di leher Kyuhyun. Meresapi kehangatan calon suaminya ini.

Puas berpelukan keduanya melepaskan sejenak. Kyuhyun membimbing tangan Sungmin untuk mengalun di lehernya. Sementara tangannya mengelus sayang pipi tembam Sungmin.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun mulai memajukan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Tepat saat bibir itu bersentuhan, kedua belah bibir itu ikut bergerak. Menyesap dan mengecup kecil-kecil bibir masing-masing. Merasakan kerinduan setelah sekian lama Kyuhyun meninggalkannya dalam rangkaian tour dunianya.

"Saranghae"

"Nado"

"Jja... kita makan siang dulu"

.

Beginilah ketika seorang artis tengah berkencan. Ada saja kilatan cahaya yang mengusik kencan mereka. Untung bagi Kyuhyun bisa mendapat ruang VIP untuk keduanya makan.

Sebenarnya Sungmin selalu risih kalau mereka seperti ini. Ia ingin mereka makan dan berkencan layaknya pasangan yang 'normal'. Bukan seperti ini.

"Kenapa tak memakan makanannmu, heum?" Kyuhyun bertanya lembut sambil mengelus sayang rambut Sungmin.

Sedari tadi Sungminnya hanya terdiam dengan bibir yang mempout lucu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mengenal apa yang sedang Sungmin lakukan. Pasti ia tengah kesal karena lagi-lagi acara makan mereka tidak seperti acara makan pada umummnya,

"Aku janji kapan-kapan kita akan makan dengan normal"

Kyuhyun mulai menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke arah Sungmin. Menunggu jawaban Sungmin. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya. Ia begitu bahagia mengenal Sungmin dan sebentar lagi ia akan semakin bahagia karena yeoja yang ada dihadapannya ini akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Ne"

Sungmin berkata lirih diiringi semburat merah yang berada di pipinya. Jangan lupakan kelingkingnya yang menaut kelingking Kyuhyun.

"Kajja makan"

.

Kata orang tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain bersama orang yang kita cintai. Begitulah perasaaan kedua insan yang tengah bergandengan tangan. Sesekali mata mereka melirik satu sama lain dan ketika mata mereka bertemu maka mereka akan tersenyum dan tertawa ringan.

Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat iri. Melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin yang tengah bergandengan tangan. Si tampan dan si cantik. Si pangeran dan si putri.

"Kyu, aku ingin menaiki bianglala saat senja ne" pinta Sungmin seraya menggoyangkan tangan mereka yang bergandengan.

"Apa pun untukmu, Min"

"Gumawo"

Keduanya kembali meneruskan perjalanan. Menuju wahana-wahan santai. Tak jarang senyum indah terpatri dikedua bibir itu. Dan tak jarang pula jepretan-jepretan nakal menghiasi mereka.

Paling-paling besok akan ada berita—lagi—mengenai Cho Kyuhyun yang berkencan dengan yeojachingunya. Semua orang begitu mengenal kisah romansa seorang artis dan seorang guru TK ini. Konsumsi publik yang selalu dan selalu membuat siapa saja gemas melihat kebersamaan mereka.

Terlalu cepat hari ini berakhir. Wahana-wahana santai sudah semuanya mereka naiki. Beberapa aksesoris couple pun sudah mereka beli. Tinggal sentuhan terakhir. Melihat senja dari titik puncak bianglala.

Roda berputar itu selalu saja membuat suasana berubah menjadi romantis. Padahal roda itu hanya berputar konstan. Tapi mempunyai daya pikat yang sungguh luar biasa.

"Min, apa kau suka?"

Kyuhyun mulai memecah keheningan. Sungmin begitu fokus melihat ke bawah, ke sekeliling kota Seoul yang akan berubah menjadi gelap. Langit begitu dekat dengan mereka hingga mereka ingin menggenggam salah satu bintang yang akan muncul.

"Sangat"

"Aku mencintaimu, Min"

"Nado saranghae Kyu"

Pelukan erat Sungmin terima dari Kyuhyun. Lengan kekar itu melingkup tubuhnya dari belakang. Menyebarkan sensasi hangat. Sungmin sangat menyukai ini.

"Sebentar lagi, Min"

"Ne, mataharinya indah, Kyu"

"Seindah dirimu"

Kedua pasang mata itu dengan indahnya berbinar. Matahari terbenam. Senja. Sunset. Warna oranye.

Sreet

Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin untuk menghadapnya. Seperti biasa, perlahan Kyuhyun mempersempit jarak antara wajah mereka. Dan kali ini Sungmin yang mengerti ikut mempersempit wajah mereka.

Cup

Kedua belah bibir itu menyatu lembut. Mengirimkan kata-kata cinta yang sudah sering keduanya ucapkan. Kebahagiaan yang membuncah, menggerogoti seluruh tubuh keduanya.

Ciuman manis di kala senja di sebuah kereta bianglala. Terdengar manis, menggelitik dan romantis. Sebuah jalan cerita cinta yang simple namun memiliki arti yang sama besarnya dengan semua jalan cerita cinta yang ada.

~ Simple Love ~

Sorot lampu kamera memenuhi ruang itu. Orang-orang terdekat hadir dalam suatu ruang megah. Semuanya mengucap syukur atas bersatunya dua insan yang memang sering dielu-elukan itu.

Pilar-pilar berhiaskan bunga. Sebuah lampu gantung besar di tengah-tengah hall. Sajian makanan yang melimpah. Kursi dan meja untuk makan. Sebuah podium tempat beberapa artis menyumbang seninya untuk pernikahan itu.

Pernikahan Kyumin. Berlangsung begitu meriah dan megah. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun tentang pesta ini. Salahkan kedua orang tua Kyumin yang menginginkan pesta megah ini. Publik tak bisa dibohongi kalau keduanya memang berasal dari keluarga yang berada.

Terlihat Sungmin begitu cantik dengan dressnya. Dress berwarna soft kuning selutut beraksen lembut di bagian pinggangnya, dipadu dengan heels dan tatanan rambut yang sesuai. Terlihat santai namun elegan.

Sedang Kyuhyun begitu tampan dengan set jas. Set jas berwarna krem dipadu dengan sepatu pantopel coklat. Jangan lupakan dasi kecil berwarna coklat tersemat di sana menutupi seluruh kancing kemejanya.

Tautan tangan keduanya tak terlepas satu sama lain. Begitu juga dengan senyum keduanya yang terkembang. Pesta pernikahan yang berjalan santai dan bersahabat.

"Kyu, Min selamat ne"

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru ne"

"Semoga cepat dapat momongan"

"Semoga makin sukses"

"Kyu hyung dan Minnie congcae chukhae"

"Kyu oppa dan Minnie congcae cepelti pangelan dan putli"

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu"

"Kalian benar-benar cocok"

Dan begitulah ucapan-ucapan yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terima. Doa-doa tulus dari orang-orang terkasih mengiringi langkah mereka menuju jenjang kehidupan yang baru.

Kisah cinta yang simple ini mampu membawa kepada cinta abadi. Saling memiliki satu sama lain. Mengikat janji sehidup semati.

Mempelai namja dan yeoja tak henti-hentinya memasang senyum terbaik mereka.

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin"

"Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun"

Digenggamnya erat-erat tangan Sungmin oleh Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap tajam sepasang foxy eyes yang mampu meluluh lantahkan hatinya. Wajahnya mendekat dan menyematkan ciuman singkat di bibir mempelai wanita.

Suasana riuh langsung terdengar kala ciuman singkat itu terekam oleh kamera dan mata-mata sekitar mereka. Keduanya bersemu, namun tak mengurungkan niat Kyuhyun untuk mengecupi wajah Sungmin di depan publik.

~ Simple Love ~

Selalu ada malam pertama untuk pasangan yang baru melangsungkan pernikahan. Begitu pun dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tampak keduanya tengah berciuman dengan panas di atas kasur mereka.

Saling mendominasi diiringi desah cinta mereka. Mengalun begitu merdu bak nyanyian surgawi. Cumbuan-cumbuan panas Kyuhyun taburkan di tubuh Sungmin. Helaian-helaian pakaian agaknya tak lagi menghalangi mereka.

Dua sentuhan menjadi satu, dua napas menjadi satu, dua manusia menjadi satu. Mulai sekarang seluruhnya akan mereka lakukan berdua. Awal yang baru bagi mereka untuk melanjutkan cinta.

"Euunnnghhh"

Lenguhan itu terdengar seperti penambah semangat bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan sinyal penerimaan dari Sungmin. Menuruni seluruh keindahan yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk bersanding dengannya.

Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang Kyuhyun berikan kini berubah menjadi lebih menuntut dan panas. Sungmin tak lagi dapat berpikir. Seakan-akan otak keduanya dipenuhi oleh nama pasangannya.

Napas putus-putus. Mata yang terpejam karena sensasi nikmat. Saraf-saraf yang bergetar hebat. Kyuhyun memulai aksinya. Menggessekan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sungmin, yang tanpa disadari Sungmin membalasnya pula.

Satu dorongan awalan. Dorongan kuat dari tubuh namja itu menghujam begitu dalam pada yeojanya. Menekan seluruh pusat kenikmatan yang nanti akan mereka reguk bersama. Meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan seorang yeoja.

"Arrgghhh"

Pekikan itu kiranya wajar bagi Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun. Sesi percintaan yang sama-sama masih tabu untuk keduanya. Namun berjalan dengan begitu indah. Kabut gairah di malam pertama yang memabukkan.

Tekanan-tekanan pas di tubuh keduanya membuat keduanya berteriak nikmat. Melepas hasrat satu sama lain. Keduanya saling bergerak lincah, ingin mendominasi. Saling menghentak dalam.

Sampai serangan itu datang. Bagai api yang membakar semuanya hingga tak bersisa. Dapat dirasakan keduanya, gelenyar basah nan hangat. Menghanyutkan. Membawa keduanya kembali pada keintiman cinta mereka.

Keduanya ambruk begitu saja di atas kasur pengantin mereka. Tarikan napas yang belum teratur tak dipedulikan mereka. Satu sama lainnya saling bergerak mendekat, mencari kehangatan yang tadi sempat hilang.

"Ming, saranghae"

Kyuhyun berbisik begitu lirih. Mendekap hlus tubuh polos Sungmin. Mengecupi bibir bengkak itu berkali-kali. Membawa kepala istrinya, pada dadanya yang tegas.

"Nado saranghae"

Aroma maskulin Kyuhyun tak mudah Sungmin lupakan, dan mulai sekarang akan menjadi candu. Setiap ia terbangun sampai ia tertidur, akan ada bau Kyuhyun dimana-mana. Kyuhyunnya. Miliknya. Suaminya.

~ Simple Love ~

Jalan cerita cinta yang simple. Terkadang membuat yang mengalaminya terkesan bosan. Namun, tidak untuk pasangan ini. Bahkan keduanya makin terlihat mesra.

Waktu yang terus berputar membuahkan kenangan-kenangan manis. Membawa keduanya lebih dalam untuk memasuki kehidupan selanjutnya. Kehidupan dimana tidak hanya mereka berdua yang menjalaninya. Namun juga ada seseorang ditengah-tegah mereka.

"Jja sini anak appa yang sudah wangi"

Kyuhyun dengan anaknya, Cho Sunghyun. Terlahir dari rahim Sungmin lima bulan silam. Saat kehamilan Sunghyun, Kyuyun begitu setia menemani Sungmin. Melayaninya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kyu, kau masih cape. Sebaiknya mandi dulu"

Tangan Sungmin mengelus ringan punggung lebar Kyuhyun. Menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan diri sepulang kerja. Senyum manis tampak di bibir shape M itu melihat keakraban suami dan anaknya.

"Tidak, Minnie. Aku ingin bersama Hyunnie~ yang tampan" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menciumi perut Sunghyun, menimbulkan kikikan khas anak bayi.

Aroma khas Sunghyun menguar begitu tajam. Kesan lembut dan alami. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jelas menyukainya. Terkadang berduanya berebut menggendong Sunghyun. Khas sepasang orang tua muda.

.

**A Year later**

Hari itu, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Sunghyun tengah berjalan-jalan bersama. Tak ada sorot kamera nakal yang mengikuti mereka. Perjalanan ini seperti perjalanan biasa. Di London tepatnya, mereka berjalan-jalan setelah Kyuhyun mengadakan konser di sana.

Kyuhyun dengan bangganya menggandeng tangan mungil Sunghyun yang sebelah kiri sedang Sungmin memegang tangan anaknya yang sebelah kanan. Ketiganya tampak bahagia. Sesekali Sunghyun terkekeh atau malah menlompat-lompat riang.

"Mamamamamma"

Sunghyun mengoceh tak jelas, namun raut wajahnya terlihat sangat senang. Menghentak-hentak kakinya ke jalan dengan mata berbinar lucu. Maklum saja, Sunghyun lagi senang-senangnya berjalan. Tapi karena ke protektifan Kyuhyun, Sunghyun harus terus diawasi.

"Sunghyun, cape heum?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kecil Sunghyun.

"Mau makan?" giliran Kyuhyun yang tak mau kalah.

"Eung" Sunghyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya saat kedua orang tuanya bertanya. Bahkan keduanya tengah berjongkok di depannya. Menghalangi jalannya. "Kyaa yayayyaa"

Sunghyun berteriak gemas setengah memberontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Salah Kyuhyun karena langsung menggendong putranya. Sunghyun makin meronta saat Kyuhyun menciumi pipi gembilnya. Matanya sudah berair.

"Kyu, sudah-sudah. Turunkan, Sunghyun ingin jalan"

"Aniyo~ Min"

Kyuhyun makin mengecupi pipi itu. Menggoyang-goyangkan badannya kesana kemari, agar Sunghyun senang. Nyatanya adalah Sunghyun mulai menangis, ia ingin berjalan lagi.

"Huuueeee huuueeee"

"Kyu!"

Sugmin segera mengambil Sunghyun, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat seorang ibu. Mengusap-ngusap punggung anaknya sambil memberi death glare kepada Kyuhyun yang menurut namja itu terlihat lucu.

"Hiks hiks hiks"

Sunghyun masih sesekali terisak dalam pelukan Sungmin. Wajahnya ia surukkan ke leher Sungmin. Tak mau melihat sang appa yang memainkan tangan mungilnya.

"Kyu, sudah jangan jahil begitu. Sunghyun ingin jalan, Kyu"

"Tapi aku ingin menggendongnya Min"

"Kyu, jangan kekanakan"

"Aku hanya ingin menggendong anakku, apa salahnya"

Oh rupa-rupanya seorang idol seperti Cho Kyuhyun tengah merajuk kekanakan pada Sungmin. Seperti seorang anak meminta mainannya kembali. Ayolah tuan Cho anakmu ini ingin berjalan agar dia bisa berlari ke sana kemari, bermain sendiri dan tidak perlu kau awasi.

"Hiks hiks mamamam hiks hiks"

"Cup cup cup Sunghyun ingin berjalan? Dengan umma mau?"

Sungmin bertanya sambil mengelus kembali punggung anaknya. Sunghyun mengangguk imut dalam dekap Sungmin. Tak tahan melihat interaksi yang menurutnya lucu, Kyuhyun tertawa dan segera memberi kecupan pada ibu dan anak itu, kemudian tertawa sepuasnya.

"Jja, jalan dengan umma dulu. Appa akan beli minum untuk kita"

Kyuhyun berjalan santai meninggalkan ibu dan anak yang sama-sama tengah mengerjap bingung akan kelakuan namja itu.

"Eh? Jja, kita duduk dulu"

"Mamamammama"

Pemandangan menakjubkan kota London. Mereka tengah berada di taman kota. Berbeda dengan taman di negaranya, taman di sini lebih ramai. Ada sekumpulan anak yang tengah bermain, satu keluarga yang tengah berpiknik, sekedar membaca buku, berolahraga, berjalan santai atau hanya duduk-duduk.

Tampak Sungmin tengah memangku anaknya. Sedari tadi ia menunjuk apa saja dan memberikan penjelasan pada Sunghyun tentang itu. Sunghyun yang memang sedikit mengerti hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Terkadang bibirnya mengerucut kala kata-kata asing terdengar dari bibir ibunya.

"Min, ini minumnya. Aku membeli hot dog untuk kita. Dan untuk jagoan appa ... appa belikan ice cream"

Kyuhyun berseru riang begitu ia kembali kehadapan keluarga kecilnya. Memberikan bungkusan berisi makanan pada Sungmin. Sedang ditangannya terdapat ice cream yang tengah ia buka, bersap-siap menyuapi Sunghyun.

"Eits... kau mau apa?"

"Memberi Sunghyun ice cream"

"Tidak Kyu, pencernaannya belum bagus. Jangan sembarangan membeli jajanan untuknya"

"Jinja? Sesuap saja Min. Kumohon"

"Tidak Kyu"

"Sesuap ne"

"Tidak"

"Kumohon"

Kembali Kyuhyun merajuk. Memberkan tatapan memohon pada Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin harus menghembuskan napasnya kesal melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kekanakan.

"Baiklah"

"Yey! Jja buku mulutmu Hyunie~"

Memang dasarnya anak penurut, Sunghyun segera membuka mulutnya. Menerima suapan dari sang appa yang tadi telah membuatnya menangis.

"Hnnn"

Mata Sunghyun mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Tangan dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar merasakan ice cream di mulutnya. Namun, setela reaksi lucu itu mata Sunghyun berbinar dan jangan lupakan senyum di bibirnya. Ia terlihat menikmati.

"Sunghyun suka? Aaa"

Sungmin segera mengambil ice cream itu, saat Kyuhyun akan memasukkan ice cream pada mulut anaknya.

"Sudah Kyu. Kau tak mau baby sakit kan? Nanti kau juga yang repot"

Ya, Kyuhyun akan memberi reaksi berlebihan saat Sunghyun sakit. Seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sunghyun terserang demam, dan Kyuhyun menunda semua pekerjaannya hanya untuk menemani Sunghyun di rumah.

.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan saat kau dapat berkumpul dengan orang-orang terkasih. Begitu membuka mata, ada orang terkasih di sebela. Begitu menutup mata, orang terkasih masih ada di sebelahmu. Yang lebih menyenangkan adalah setiap harimu selalu dikelilingi orang-orang terkasih.

"Sepertinya dia lelah, Kyu"

Sungmin berbicara pelan.

Mereka bertiga tengah tertidur di atas ranjang. Londong sudah malam, acara berjalan-jalan mereka pun telah selesai. Sunghyun terlihat bahagia tadi, terus berbicara.

Sunghyun tengah menyusu pada Sungmin. Tangan mungilnya bertengger di dada Sungmin dan satunya lagi menutup wajahnya. Sedang Kyuhyun berada di belakang Sungmin, tengah memperhatikan keduanya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun sibuk mengelus pipi gembil Sunghyun.

"Dia haus, Min. Berjalan seharian"

Dipandanginya sayang jagoannya. Gemas, Kyuhyun mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Sunghyun. Kemudian beralih mencium dahi Sungmin. Meninggalkan semburat merah di pipi Sungmin.

"Terima kasih Cho Sungmin"

Pelukan hangat tercipta. Kyuhyun begitu melingkupi Sungmin dan putranya. Begitu berbahagia dan bangga atas apa yang ia miliki.

Kecupan-kecupan ringan ia tebarkan di rambut Sungmin. Menyesap aroma khas Sungmin.

"Aku juga. Terima kasih karena memilihku"

"Jeongmal saranghae"

"Nado saranghae"

Kyuhyun sedikit memutar kepala Sungmin. Mempertemukan kedua belah bibir itu. Saling memangut lembut. Menyalurkan cinta dan kasih sayang mereka. Kyuhyun tak lagi peduli, Sungmin tengah menyusui. Dadanya terlalu sesak karena bahagia.

Sebuah harta yang tak ternilai. Melalui pertemuan, sebuah cinta dan menuju kebahagiaan. Bukankah semua jalan cerita cinta akan berakhir bahagia? Sedang masalah hanya bumbu dalam kebahagiaan itu.

.

.

.

END

.

Mind To Review?


End file.
